The Heart Won't LIe
by ksullivan52
Summary: They try to live their lives from day to day, but seeing each other across the room tonight just gives them away. Their hearts don't want to lie anymore.
**Disclaimer** : I, unfortunately don't own Scorpion. Or the wonderful song that this is based on. It's called "The Heart Won't Lie" by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill.

 **Claimer** : I am human. There are bound to be mistakes in here. This is the first fanfiction that I've written, so don't judge too harshly This idea came to me while I was listening to "The Heart Won't Lie" while I was studying

 **The Heart Won't Lie**

 _ **Paige**_

I've known Walter O'Brien for a few years now. Slowly, without even realizing it at first, I started falling for the guy. He does wonderful things for the world, and seeing him interact with Ralph just makes my heart melt. Telling him how I feel, on the other hand, is not an easy task. Every time I want to tell him that I'm hopelessly in love with him, I can't find the words. When I look into his eyes, the whole world goes away, and I just want to kiss him. I try to live my life from day to day, with us just being friends and professional colleagues, but I can't do this for much longer.

We almost died during a case. Again. Once again, he risked his life for me and somehow we both made it out alive. Seeing him across the room tonight gave me away. I know that the looks in our eyes were giving us both away, if anyone else had been paying attention. But Ralph was asleep and Toby and Happy were too into each other to notice anyone else. Sly and Cabe had already left for the night, so we were basically alone.

I've come to realize that the heart won't lie. These feelings for Walter just won't go away, and I don't want them to. I want there to be an "us." I want us to be a real family with Ralph. But life keeps getting in the way. Seeing Walter risk his life on so many occasions terrifies me. Is it better to tell him how I feel or say lost inside this foolish disguise? I don't want either of us to die without me telling him. I know exactly what I have to do. I need to talk to him.

 _ **Walter**_

I love having her voice in my ear during cases. And when she sings, I just can't get enough. I didn't use to believe in love. But that is the only way to explain how I feel about her. But life keeps getting in the way when I try to say how I feel. It's destabilizing. But the heart won't lie. Seeing her across the room tonight gave me away. After all, we almost died. Again. The way she was looking at me makes me think that she feels the same way. I need to tell her how I feel.

 **The Next Day**

"Walter, can we talk? On the roof?" Paige asked.

He nods, and we ascend to the roof.

"I need you to listen to me for a minute. No interruptions. Ok?" She says.

He nods, and waits for her to speak.

She takes a breath and looks anywhere but his eyes. "I've been thinking about some things I've always meant to say to you, but couldn't find the words. My empty fears kept getting to me, so I haven't said anything. I try to live my life from day to day, as if these feelings I have for you will just disappear, but I can't do this any longer. My heart won't lie any longer Walter, I'm in love with you. I have been for some time now. I know this isn't easy to process, and you don't believe in love, but I love you."

Walter looks at her with a shocked expression. He takes a minute to process everything she just said. After a few minutes, he finds the courage to speak. "Paige, seeing you across the room last night after the case gave me away. I have certain feelings for you, and the only explanation that I can come up with is love. My heart is tired of lying to both myself, and to you. I know that sometimes life gets in the way, but I know there's one thing that won't ever change. And that's my feelings for you, Paige. I love you."

As the sun sets on the rooftop in Los Angeles, Paige and Walter share the first of many long, slow, passionate kisses. Old desires make them act carelessly, but they don't care. They are finally together. And most of all, happy. Because, after all, the heart won't lie.


End file.
